One Stupid Decision
by LE McMurray
Summary: It's amazing how one small decision can change so many things.


Authors Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This was the first actual Alternate Universe story I ever did when I deliberately changed history.

Enjoy.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill leaned over the two figures sitting at the desk engrossed in their work.

"What you got?" he asked causing them to jump.

"Ow," Jack yelled as Sha're's thick braided hair smacked his cheek, "You should have that registered as a lethal weapon."

Sha're smiled smugly at him, "You should not sneak up on me then."

"What if I chop it off," he threatened rubbing the red mark on his cheek.

"Sara would kill you," she shot back, "She took days to show me how to fix it like this."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Okay, so back to my original question, what you got?"

She shook her head, "I cannot read it Jack."

"Rothman?"

Robert Rothman shook his head, "Sorry Colonel I have no idea."

"Come on," Jack sighed, "Sha're you learned English in practically twenty seconds."

"I can only learn something if it is spoken to me," she reminded him.

"I do have an idea," Robert spoke up, "I think I know who could work out what this means."

"Who is it?" Jack asked.

"Dr Daniel Jackson, I worked as his research assistant," Robert told them, "He's brilliant."

"Jackson?" Jack said in amazement, "He was the one who worked out the Stargate. I thought he was still…"

"He came out of the coma two months ago, I haven't had a chance to go see him yet," Robert told him before frowning, "He worked out the Stargate?"

Jack nodded as he thought back to the shy geeky young scientist who was meant to come on the first mission, "Just two weeks after he first started working on it. He was going to come through to Abydos originally."

"What happened?" Sha're asked curiously.

"He was put on the first team but before we went he wanted to go visit some relative or something, "Jack told her, "On the way back the car was hit by a drunk driver and he's been in a coma ever since. Until recently," he conceded as Robert opened his mouth to dispute.

"Do you really think he could help us?" Sha're asked Robert.

"He's the best," Robert told them.

* * *

Daniel smiled slightly as the crumpled bit of paper he'd thrown flew into the bin.

"The highlight of my day," he mumbled to himself sadly.

Daniel leaned back in the wheelchair and stared out of the window. Ever since he'd woken up he'd been here with nothing to do and no one to talk to. The only contact he'd had with the outside world was a letter from his old friend Robert Rothman and even that didn't have a return address.

A single tear slid down his cheek as he sat alone.

The way he'd always been.

x

"You're telling me not one person has visited him?" Jack asked in astonishment, "That he's been completely alone since he woke up?"

The nurse nodded her head, "The only contact has been a letter and that was last month."

Jack turned horrified to Catherine Langford who shook her head sadly.

"Let's go see him," he said leading her towards the room.

"Now Jack be nice," Catherine warned him, "The last time you and Daniel met you weren't exactly the most pleasant person in the world."

"People change," he shrugged.

Catherine smiled at him before heading into the room where the young archaeologist was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Daniel," she called to the man staring absently out of the window.

He spun the chair round in astonishment, "Dr. Langford?"

"I thought I told you to call me Catherine," she admonished before hugging him, "How are you?"

"Okay," he shrugged, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled warmly at him, "I just heard you were awake and I wanted to see you."

A shy smile spread over his face, which turned to a look of complete surprise as his other visitor appeared.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Daniel's eyes went wide in amazement.

"Heard you were conscious," Jack said flippantly, "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Daniel was cautious in his answer, the last time he'd seen this man he'd been looked at like he was a bug.

"Good, now to why we're here," Jack said dropping onto the bed across from Daniel.

Daniel started to worry as he said that but he also noticed how different the other man appeared.

"Why are you here?" wariness filled his voice

"You remember the Stargate?"

Daniel nodded, he dreamed about it every so often wondering what they had found.

"Well," Jack continued, "Things through that were pretty amazing and lets just say that your theories make you the perfect person to help us."

"Help you?"

"Daniel," Catherine took over giving Jack a look of amused frustration, "We have your job waiting for you. If you still want it?"

Daniel's eyes widened in delight, "Really?"

"Yep," Jack smiled, "But there's a few little conditions on you getting out of here."

"Like?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like, you have to stay under our Doc's supervision in the infirmary until you're better and everything you find out is…"

"Classified," Daniel completed, "I remember from before the accident."

"So what do you say Daniel?" Catherine asked.

"When do I leave?"

x

Daniel couldn't sleep that night. He had wondered what had happened through the Stargate but whatever had happened had definitely changed O'Neill.

He had been told to call him Jack but it seemed weird.

"Jack," Daniel said out loud to the room; he shrugged he'd get used to it.

He was getting picked up in the morning and would finally be getting out of this place. It had been just over two months since he'd woken from his coma; since he had found out he'd lost three years of his life.

He wondered how different things would have been if he hadn't naively decided to go and see Nick. Just to try and patch things up with him since he had no idea if he would ever come back from through the circle of blue light.

When Nick found out what had happened at the Lecture they'd had another huge fight and this time Daniel walked out. Sitting in the car he had fumed in the passenger seat as Lieutenant Adam Evans drove him back to the base.

Evans had turned to ask if he was okay and the next thing Daniel knew the world was spinning. Then pain then nothing.

Waking up he discovered three years had passed and Evans hadn't even survived the ambulance ride.

If only he hadn't wanted to see his grandfather, if only he'd pretended things were fine then Evans would be alive and he wouldn't be in this mess. One stupid decision had ruined his life.

x

"Ready to go?" Jack said appearing the next morning.

Daniel nodded as he moved stiffly towards the door.

"Sit," Jack ordered, motioning him to the wheelchair, "I'm a dead man if you keel over before I even get you out of here."

Daniel sat down and relaxed back as he was wheeled into the real world for the first time in months.

Years, Daniel thought correcting himself.

It wasn't the clear blue sky, sun-shining day it should have been. Instead it was dull grey and drizzling lightly but Daniel didn't mind. It was the real world.

Daniel was surprised how quick the journey to Cheyenne Mountain was but the fact he'd fallen asleep cut down the time considerably.

x

"Okay," Jack said as he wheeled Daniel into the infirmary, "Dr. Daniel Jackson this is Dr. Janet Fraiser. Your keeper for the next while."

Janet Fraiser frowned at Jack before turning to her new patient, "It's a pleasure to meet you Daniel. Now, all you have to remember is follow my orders and we'll get on just fine. But as Colonel O'Neill will tell you get on my bad side and I'm a tyrant."

Daniel frowned until he saw her arch grin.

"It's nice to meet you," he laughed.

* * *

It was two days later when Jack reappeared with permission to let Daniel have a walk around the base. They were nearing what Jack called the Embarkation room when alarms sounded.

Daniel looked around in surprise.

_INCOMING TRAVELLER_.

He turned to Jack for an explanation.

"That's my team and who you'll be working with," Jack told him, "Come on."

As they walked into the Embarkation room Daniel smiled as he saw the Stargate again. It was as incredible as he remembered it. Suddenly four people appeared through the blue surface.

"Welcome home SG1," the technician called, "Debriefing in one hour."

Daniel watched as the team walked down towards them.

"Daniel," Robert called happily when he saw him, "You're looking better than the last time I saw you."

"Hi Robert. I'm feeling better too. Good to see you again," Daniel shook hands with his old friend.

"Daniel this is Captain/Dr. Samantha Carter," Jack introduced the blonde woman next to Robert, "Everyone calls her Sam or her know-it-allness."

Sam laughed and gave a slight flourished bow to Jack before offering Daniel her hand, "Pleased to meet you."

Daniel smiled as he shook her hand.

"This," Jack continued pointing to the large dark man with a strange gold symbol on his forehead, "Is Teal'c."

Teal'c inclined his head slightly, "Welcome Daniel Jackson."

"Hi," Daniel nodded to the imposing man.

"And this," Jack motioned to the woman at the back who was trying to get sand out of her long dark hair, "Is who'll you be working with. This is Sha're."

On hearing her name Sha're looked up.

Daniel felt his mouth drop slightly as he gazed at her. She was beautiful and as she smiled at him he felt his breath catch.

He managed to shake her hand and mumble hello.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Jackson," she said, her voice soft with a slight accent.

"Call me Daniel, please?" he managed to ask.

"Of course Dan'iel," she smiled before she turned to Jack.

Daniel berated himself for his lack of social skills. He could speak over twenty languages and still couldn't find the way to speak to someone he could only describe as incredible. He sighed leaning back against the wall and listened as Robert talked to him.

x

"How's your Father?" Jack asked Sha're.

"He is well," Sha're smiled before grimacing, "He wishes you to come to Abydos the next time we visit. I believe he wants to know if you have found someone to marry me."

Jack laughed at her annoyance, "Well since his first choice was already taken."

Sha're laughed with him, "Also he says thank you for the SGC's help. He hopes to come here to talk to General Hammond soon."

Jack grinned before he looked over to the newest member of the SGC and frowned, "Daniel," he called as the young man nearby started to droop, "You'd better get back to the infirmary. Fraiser would murder me if you collapse on your first trip out."

"Sure," Daniel said before looking sheepish, "I don't actually remember how to get there."

Jack's laugh was cut off by Sha're smacking his arm.

"I shall show you," she told Daniel, "I need to speak with Janet."

Daniel nodded to Robert as he followed Sha're out.

* * *

Daniel relaxed back on his bed staring through the window to where Sha're was talking to Janet. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her since he'd met her. Not only was she amazingly beautiful but from what Robert had been saying she was incredibly smart as well. Walking towards the infirmary he kept trying to think of some conversation opener but it never happened.

He'd be working with her though so maybe he'd find some way to talk to her then.

x

Janet noticed Daniel watching Sha're's every move though she seemed totally oblivious to the young mans attention.

"What do you think of our latest addition?" Janet asked probingly.

"He seems pleasant," Sha're smiled, "I am interested to see if Robert is right about how intelligent he is."

"Quite handsome too," Janet added mischievously.

"Yes, he is," Sha're agreed absently giving Daniel a quick glance.

Janet turned away to laugh slightly. Sha're had a number of admirers in the SGC but hadn't paid attention to even one of them; her open admiration of Daniel meant she was very interested.

Janet turned back to her, "How's Abydos?"

Sha're smiled, "The usual. My father was given this for you."

She handed Janet a strange looking doll.

"I'm honoured," Janet grimaced looking at it, "What is it?"

Sha're laughed, "A blessing and good luck charm. The parents of Neela sent it for you. It is their way of thanking you for saving her."

"Well, we could use some good luck around here," Janet smiled, "I'm honoured," she said sincerely.

"I should get to the debriefing," Sha're waved to Daniel before heading up to the Conference room.

* * *

Daniel looked around as everyone came into the Conference room. Jack was already sitting next to him having become his tour-guide/minder. He watched Sha're as she came in and took the seat directly across from Jack. She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"Okay Daniel," Jack started, "Doc Fraiser has_ finally _given permission for you to start work so since you're working with SG1 we'll be telling you what happened."

Daniel looked interested at Jack waiting to find out what he had missed.

"When we went through the first time," Jack started, "We ended up on a planet called Abydos. Basically we met the people, were almost killed by an alien called Ra, killed him and came home."

"Jack," Sha're scolded him, "You are forgetting to mention the caves and the..."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Do you want to tell this?"

"Can I ask something?" Daniel jumped in, "The people of Abydos, did they speak English?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope. Remember that amulet Catherine wears?"

"The Eye of Ra," Daniel said, "Yes she told me to wear it when I went through the Stargate."

"Well, she made me wear it so that in a way you went," Jack said, "Anyway the Elders thought it meant we came from Ra and to appease his messenger they gave me a Gift."

"What kind of Gift?" Daniel asked interested.

Sha're raised her hand slightly.

He looked horrified at Jack.

"Nothing happened. We managed to communicate and she showed me this cave detailing who Ra was," Jack continued the explanation, "Next thing I know she's speaking to me in English."

"You picked up English that quickly?" Daniel asked in amazement.

"Not very fluently," she admitted, "But it made communication easier though we still used drawings and gestures to get some words," she laughed suddenly, "When my father found out Jack was already married was very funny."

"Anyway," Jack interrupted her, "We left after we killed Ra. A year later the Stargate reactivated and a guy like Ra kidnapped a female soldier. We sent a message to Abydos and Sha're answered. We went back through but as she was showing us a cave full of Stargate addresses the same guy appeared and grabbed Skaara, Sha're's brother and one of the young women from Abydos. On Chulak, were they took them we met Teal'c and learned about the Gould. That's it."

Daniel frowned at the story, "Why am I here?"

"You have extensive knowledge of the culture the Goa'ulds adopted," Sha're explained, "You also have knowledge of many languages and cultures. We have discovered artefacts on other planets which come from many different Earth cultures and neither Robert nor I have the expertise to translate them."

"Daniel," Robert said suddenly, "This is the proof that all your theories were right. Aren't you excited?"

"Still stunned," Daniel admitted quietly before grinning, "I'm getting to excited."

"So, do you want the job?" Jack asked.

Daniel smiled, "Show me where to start."

x

"We found this on P2X 545," Sha're said showing him the tablet they had been working on.

"That's the planet's name?" Daniel asked.

"Sam told me it was based on the binary code the computer uses," she told him, "I agree with Jack, we should name them."

Daniel laughed as he studied the tablet intently.

Looking around he found a pencil and started writing down the translation.

Sha're leaned over his shoulder as he wrote. Daniel trembled, she was so close to him; he closed his eyes as he could smell her scent but managed to concentrate on what he was doing.

"We have been working on that for weeks!" she exclaimed, "You took only five minutes to translate that. How many languages do you speak?"

Daniel shrugged, "About twenty. What about you?"

"Only two so far," she admitted, "English and Abydonian, which we have discovered is very close to Ancient Egyptian and Goa'uld."

"You can speak Ancient Egyptian?" Daniel's eyes widened, "Could you teach me how to pronounce it properly?"

"Of course," she smiled warmly at him, "But it is almost time for you to return to the infirmary."

Daniel sighed, "I know Janet will kill whoever keeps me out too long."

"No," she told him softly, "You should not push yourself until you are fully recovered."

"Oh," Daniel flushed embarrassed, "I'm sorry. It's just…it's so frustrating being only able to work for a certain amount of time. I'm not used to people limiting how long I can work."

"You were in a serious accident," Sha're reminded him, "You should give yourself time to heal."

He sighed before standing up, "I'd better go then."

"I am going to see Jack," Sha're smiled, "I shall walk with you."

* * *

"Jack," Sha're called as she walked into his office snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Jack asked looking up from his report.

"Nothing," she told him, "Dan'iel finished the translation."

"Already?"

"Yes," she enthused, "He looked over it and the next thing he had written down the whole translation. Robert was right he is brilliant."

"Really?" Jack's smile became very sly, "You like him?"

Sha're frowned at him, "Stop becoming my father."

"I'm not. What do you think of him?"

"He seems very sad," she said sitting down next to Jack.

"I know," he agreed, "The guy's had a hard life. His parents were killed in front of him when he was a kid; he got laughed right out of his chosen profession, for something he was right about and then lost three years of his life."

"That is horrible."

"The reason he seems so sad is cause he is," Jack told her, "Imagine waking up from a three year sleep and having no one coming to see you. I'm betting that the only time he actually has contact with anyone who's not a doctor or nurse is when he's working. The rest of the time he's on his own in the infirmary. Catherine goes to see him whenever she can and Robert did when he got a chance but now since he's going to see his family…"

"Well I should go," she said interrupting him.

"Where?"

"Dan'iel wished to learn Abydonian," she told him, "I think I shall go and teach him."

x

The first thing Jack noticed when he walked into the infirmary was Janet standing with an amused smile.

"What's up Doc?" he asked with a grin.

Janet motioned him to join her. As he got to her side he saw Daniel and Sha're sitting in the next room talking animatedly.

"How long has she been here?" he asked in amazement.

"Coming up on six hours," Janet replied with a grin, "Every so often it looks like she's leaving then one of them says something and they're away again."

Jack laughed, "Sha're said she was going to teach him Abydonian."

"Well she arrived and asked me if it was alright for him to have a visitor," Janet told him, "I said fine. So, she gently knocks and asked him if he minded her visiting."

"I take it Daniel's face lit up."

"Completely," Janet laughed, "They've been sitting there talking for hours, I think she's telling him stories about SG1 and every so often one touches the others arm or they brush hands."

"Ah to be falling in love," Jack said with a sly smile.

"Falling?" Janet laughed, "Try fallen."

Before Jack could open his mouth Janet shook her head, "I'm not betting on it. You have far too much control over the situation."

Jack tried to look wounded, "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you about as far as I could throw the Stargate," Janet told him flatly before sighing, "I really hate to throw her out. This is the most alive I've seen Daniel since he got here."

"And Sha're is glowing with happiness too," Jack smiled watching them, he shrugged, "So don't."

Janet shrugged before remembering something, "Anyway the actual reason I called you…"

x

Sha're chuckled at his pronunciation.

"I take it my accent could use some work?" Daniel smiled.

"Just a little Dan'iel," Sha're's soft laughter filled the room.

"You were telling me about coming to Earth," he encouraged her to continue.

Pushing her hair back she smiled, "When Skaara and Viale were taken I was so distraught and angry. Jack asked me to help as a translator when they went after them; also I had been able to decipher the cave with the Stargate addresses. When we found out about the Goa'uld I decided I wanted to fight as I had fought Ra."

"That must have taken incredible courage," Daniel told her with admiration, "To stand up to someone you thought of as a God."

Sha're blushed slightly, "I only did after Jack showed me we were slaves to an alien."

"You two are close?"

"He is like a brother," she smiled gently, "And his wife Sara a sister."

"That must be nice," Daniel sighed wistfully.

Before Sha're had a chance to answer Janet appeared, "Sorry to interrupt but Sha're you're wanted."

Janet felt guilty, as both looked slightly downcast.

"I shall see you later," Sha're told Daniel, "You should get some rest."

Daniel watched her as she left before closing his eyes and dreaming about her.

* * *

"Jack," Sha're called as she caught up with him.

"What's up?"

"I have been thinking."

"Never a good thing," he grinned, "Automatic response," he defended as she frowned at him, "What?"

"You were saying yesterday that you felt Daniel was alone and…" she hesitated.

"Today would be nice," he motioned her to speed it up.

"You could invite Dan'iel for dinner tonight," she told him, "You said he is a nice person and you would be a good friend to him."

Jack managed to keep a straight face as he pretended to mull it over, "Sure I'll invite him for dinner."

Sha're smiled and quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing again.

This is going to be fun, Jack thought to himself.

x

"Hey," Jack greeted Daniel as he walked into the room, "Heard you're getting out from under the Docs supervision soon."

"Yeah," Daniel shrugged.

"Have any plans for tonight?"

"No," Daniel was confused.

"Good, well how about coming to my house for dinner," he suggested, "Sara's a great cook and Sha're will be there."

Daniel's eyes lit up and he smiled, "I'd like that."

x

Jack smiled as he opened the door to his house. Daniel and Sha're had talked constantly on the way there.

"Hey," he smiled as he gently kissed his wife hello.

Sara O'Neill smiled back before turning to their guest, "Hi, I'm Sara. Jack and Sha're have told me a lot about you."

Daniel smiled timidly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Don't worry about what you say," Sara told him, "I know all about the Stargate. Now you two sit down, dinner's almost ready."

Jack herded Daniel into the living room, Sara grabbed Sha're's arm before she could leave.

"He seems nice," she said slyly.

Sha're blushed slightly, "Yes, he is."

"Okay," Sara sighed, "Don't tell me."

x

Daniel looked confused at Jack, "How come your wife knows all about…"

"Yeah, Sara and I split up after the first mission," Jack shrugged, "Couple of months after we started the SGC we went to this planet. I touched this crystal thing and it almost killed me then it cloned me and came back with the team. It wanted to find my son to heal me so it came to see Sara. Told her everything I couldn't before it started disintegrating. Basically it turned into my kid and when I went to take it back Sara insisted on coming. We talked late that night and got back together. So she knows about it."

"Wow," Daniel murmured.

"Jack, Dan'iel," Sha're smiled as she came into the living room, "Dinner is ready."

As they sat down Sara asked Daniel about himself and mothered him.

"Eat up Daniel," she insisted.

"Yeah," Jack said, "It could be worse. Sha're could have cooked."

"I am not that bad," Sha're laughed trying to look offended.

"Explain to me how on Abydos you could cook so well but since you got here you burn everything?" Jack teased.

"Cookers and Microwaves are not as easy to use as you think," Sha're defended herself. "It's a good thing you stay here then," Sara laughed.

"You stay here?" Daniel asked her.

"Before he would agree to me staying on Earth my Father made Jack promise he would take care of me," Sha're grimaced.

"Kasuf just didn't want you to be alone on a whole new planet," Jack reminded her gently, "So I agreed to be her guardian and have her stay with me. And I can't back down on my word."

"I was surprised to find her here," Sara smiled, "But it's easier to double-team Jack."

Daniel started to laugh as Jack pretended to look annoyed.

x

Later that night Daniel was wondering how he was getting back to the SGC. Before he had a chance to think about it properly Jack appeared.

"Here," Jack handed him a pillow and blanket, "The couch isn't the Ritz but it's comfy."

"Thank you," Daniel said gratefully, "Goodnight."

"Night," Jack said heading upstairs.

"Goodnight Dan'iel," Sha're smiled at him before leaving herself.

x

Sha're could hear someone calling out in fear.

Jumping up she headed out of her room and looked down to see Daniel tossing on the couch. He was calling out but she couldn't hear properly what was being said. Very gently she crept downstairs.

"Dan'iel," she whispered worriedly.

He kept tossing feverently in his sleep, "Please come back," he cried.

"Dan'iel," she whispered kneeling down next to him, "Dan'iel, wake up."

"I'm sorry," he cried in a small scared voice, "I'm sorry I was bad. Mommy, Dad, please come back."

"Dan'iel," she gently touched his arm, "It is all right."

Daniel clutched at the gentle hands that touched him looking for comfort. Sha're pulled him into her arms and hugged him tenderly. Daniel still didn't wake up so rocking him gently she whispered comfortingly to him. Soon he calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep. Soothingly she stroked his hair back from his face and softly kissed his forehead before going back upstairs.

x

Jack and Sara dived back into their room as Sha're headed back upstairs so she didn't see them.

"That was interesting," Sara said climbing back into bed, "Do you think they realise they have feelings for each other?"

"They know they have feelings," Jack snorted as he slid in next to her, "I don't think they have a clue the other feels exactly the same. And you've not to push," he warned her, "I'm running a pool."

Sara laughed as she relaxed into his arms, "I take it you have it fixed."

"Well I have an idea," Jack admitted.

"Tell me," Sara insisted.

"With Rothman away we need a replacement and guess who's just been cleared to go off planet?"

x

"What?" Daniel asked in amazement.

"With Rothman away we need an archaeology expert," Jack told him, "You've got the best credentials. Hell, you've got better credentials."

Daniel stood for a few minutes as he thought it over. He would finally get to go through the Stargate.

"Are you on the team?" Jack asked.

"Sure," Daniel smiled, "Where are we going?"

"P2X 626," Sam told him as she switched on the video the MALP had sent back, "This is the ruins that we've been shown."

Daniel watched the video several times before they were scheduled to go.

x

Three years after he was originally meant to, Daniel was finally going through the artefact he had christened Stargate.

Daniel stared at the shimmering blue event horizon in astonishment.

"Are you worried, Dan'iel?" Sha're asked from beside him.

"Just a little," he admitted, "Jack keeps telling me it's a piece of cake."

Sha're laughed, "It is."

"SG1, you have a go," General Hammond called.

"Let's move kids," Jack ushered them forward.

Daniel swallowed nervously as he moved closer to it, very gently he reached out to touch the surface.

"Dan'iel," Sha're came up next to him, "We can go together."

She offered him her hand, gently he gripped it and together they stepped through the Stargate.

x

Daniel gasped as they came out the other side, "Wow," he breathed looking around.

Seeing the small stone pillar nearby he walked over to look at it. Sha're stood next to him studying it just as intently.

Sam sidled up to Jack, "Do you think they realise they're still holding hands?"

"I don't think so," Jack muttered moving over to join them, "What you got?"

"It looks like a signpost," Daniel explained, "It's pointing towards that building over there. I'd like to see what's in there."

Jack thought it over, "Okay, Daniel, Sha're go and have a look but keep in touch."

"Of course Jack," Sha're smiled.

Jack watched in amusement as they started to walk still holding onto each other.

x

Daniel felt his face finally lose the blush. He had been so embarrassed to realise he was still holding her hand tightly as they walked along to the ruins nearby. He had been so distracted by being on a different planet that he hadn't noticed he hadn't let go.

"Sorry," he had mumbled, as she looked slightly embarrassed as well.

Thankfully they finally came upon the ruins. Daniel ran his hand over the grey stone walls, reading aloud what he could understand. They moved inside the building and Daniel gasped as he saw a golden Sarcophagus sitting in the centre of the room.

"Jack," Sha're was calling over the radio, "We found a Sarcophagus."

"_Hell_," Jack yelled, "_See what snakehead is in there and be careful_."

"Dan'iel," Sha're said, "Stay there and shoot anything that comes out of the Sarcophagus."

Daniel nodded worriedly as Sha're walked over to the gold box; very gently she touched it and held her breath as it opened.

"There is no one here," she smiled in relief.

Daniel relaxed before he saw a small circle of light appear behind her.

"Sha're, look out," he called as it fired.

Sha're cried out as she was struck before she collapsed to the floor.

"Sha're?" Daniel cried, unable to get close as it kept firing, "Sha're?"

"_Daniel what's going on_?" Jack snapped over the radio.

"There…there was nothing in the Sarcophagus," he struggled to say, "But as Sha're moved away something in the wall fired at her and…and she isn't moving. I can't get to her."

"_Daniel, listen to me_," Jack's voice was firm but gentle, "_Teal'c said there should only be one of those things. Shoot it_."

Daniel aimed with what Jack called a zat gun at the wall. With a silent prayer he let out a blast. He was amazed it hit its target and the thing stopped firing. Daniel scrambled over to where she lay.

"Sha're?" he cried as he checked her.

Horror filled him as he found she wasn't breathing. Her heart had been pierced by the blast. She was dead.

"No," Daniel cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, "No, please. Sha're, no."

"_Daniel_," Jack's voice called, "_Daniel, is Sha're alright_?"

"She's…she's dead," he managed to say, his voice hollow, "It went through her heart."

"_Daniel, I need you to listen and do exactly what I say_," the urgency in his voice was evident, "_Put her in the Sarcophagus and let it close. Then wait_."

"What?"

"_Just do it. And fast there's Jaffa floating about_."

Daniel picked Sha're up and gently placed her in the golden box. As the lid closed he stood waiting numb with shock and fear.

x

It seemed like hours before the lid started to scrape open. Daniel leaned over her waiting.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she took a deep breath.

"Sha're?" he asked in amazement.

"Dan'iel," she smiled up at him, "Help me out."

He offered her his hand and helped her sit before helping her out of the Sarcophagus. As she stood next to him he looked at where she had been wounded.

"It's gone," he whispered before hugging her tightly, "You're alive."

"I am alive," she hugged him back.

x

As Daniel embraced her Sha're noticed the end of a staff weapon coming into the room.

"Get down," she snapped pulling him down with her.

They landed awkwardly with Daniel falling on top of her. As he tried to move away she stopped him.

"Stay very still," she whispered into his ear, "There is a Jaffa coming."

Daniel felt himself blush mortified that he was lying on her but he didn't move in case they were discovered.

He felt her hand move down to where the zat gun sat on his leg, she readied it and they waited.

Suddenly a Jaffa as big as Teal'c appeared over the Sarcophagus and moved to fire but Sha're was faster and he fell down dead before disappearing.

"You can move now," she told him.

Embarrassed Daniel rolled away before standing up and helping her to her feet.

"We'd better get out of here," Daniel said.

x

"Good to see you're okay," Jack said as they finally made it back to the others.

"We ran into some trouble," Sha're told him, "Can we get home?"

"We were just waiting for you two," Jack told her before turning to Sam, "Okay, go."

Sam nodded and she and Teal'c headed to the DHD. As the Gate burst open Jack turned to Sha're and Daniel.

"Go," he ordered.

Sha're grabbed Daniel by the hand and they started to run. Daniel suddenly cried out as a staff blast hit his shoulder.

"Dan'iel," Sha're cried as she pulled him to his feet and dragged him through.

"Let's move," Jack yelled to the others and they dived through.

* * *

"Well done Colonel," Janet frowned at him, "On his first trip out he ends up back in my care."

Before Jack could argue Daniel appeared back in the room, his arm was bandaged where he had been injured but other than that he was fine.

"Can I go?" he asked sullenly.

"Before you do, where was Sha're struck?" Janet asked clinically.

Jack noticed Daniel flinch as she mentioned Sha're getting hurt.

"It…it went through her heart," he stammered slightly.

"I must admit I love those Sarcophaguses," Janet smiled, "Pity about the Gould."

"Can I go?" Daniel asked again.

"For now," Janet told him, "But I want you back here tomorrow morning so I can check your arm."

Daniel nodded and left walking past the others without saying a word to anyone especially Sha're.

Jack frowned at the hurt look that crossed her face as Daniel ignored her.

x

Daniel stared angrily at the wall in the small room.

A knock at the door made him jump but he ignored it. The knocking became more insistent.

"Go away," he called out.

There was silence for a moment before the knocking started again.

Daniel sighed and jumped up to the door, "I said go…" he stopped as Sha're stood there.

She walked past him into the room leaving him to stare at empty space and waited. He closed the door and turned to face her.

"You left the infirmary so quickly," she said, "I was worried."

"I'm fine," he told her curtly.

"No you are not. Dan'iel, what is troubling you?"

Daniel tried to look away but she grabbed his arm.

"Tell me," she insisted.

"It's just…maybe I should just stay in this room where everybody is safe from my curse," he finally snapped, "People get hurt around me. My parents, Lieutenant Evans, you."

"Dan'iel," she cried in shock understanding, "Surely you do not blame yourself for the accident you were in?"

"It was my fault," he whispered, "If Evans hadn't taken his eyes off the road for that second to talk to me..."

"No," Sha're insisted sharply, "It was not your fault. I have seen the report; there was no way to avoid being struck."

"Still if I hadn't wanted to see the ruins you wouldn't have been hurt," he continued, "You wouldn't have d…died."

"But I am still alive," she told him, taking his hand and placing it on her heart, "That is my heart beating."

She let go of his hand, "I wished to see the ruins also. You were just faster in saying."

Daniel drew his hand back as he realised she had released it, "You still got hurt," he whispered turning away from her.

"Dan'iel," she whispered touching his shoulder, "What else is wrong? What has upset you so?"

Daniel closed his eyes and thought. What was the worst thing that could happen if he told her? He might never see her again and Jack would kill him for upsetting her. He shrugged as he decided.

Turning to look at her he took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm in with love you," he admitted to her shocked face, "When I thought I'd lost you…" he didn't finish his sentence instead he kissed her very gently.

"I love you," he whispered as he drew back.

Sha're stared at him and her surprised look changed to a delighted smile.

"Good," she told him sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, "I love you too."


End file.
